


【真幸】Secret Love

by asaoyuki



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, 网球王子
Genre: M/M, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu | Rikkai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asaoyuki/pseuds/asaoyuki
Summary: alertCP 真田弦一郎 x 幸村精市私设如山两人都是成年人设定有成年人行为警告⚠️ 0ral seX 警告 ⚠️不喜勿入
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi, 真幸
Kudos: 14





	【真幸】Secret Love

alert

CP 真田弦一郎 x 幸村精市  
私设如山   
两人都是成年人设定  
有成年人行为警告  
⚠️ 0ral seX 警告 ⚠️  
不喜勿入

1\. 

真田弦一郎是在一次宴会上认识的幸村精市。 

那是在镰仓市的一个神社里，某位大户人家在举行婚礼。神奈川包括东京的，有名有姓的家族都作为宾客邀请到了现场。

真田在那里见到了幸村家的长男幸村精市，他比自己小了近一岁，自幼在法国长大，如今归国读大学，专业是艺术系。 

与幸村就这样认识了，但也仅仅是点头之交。 

在神奈川，他们两家倒是离的不远，但真田和幸村并不在同一所大学读书，他们也各自都有属于自己的社交圈。偶尔的相遇仅仅是在一些宴会上，端着酒杯寒暄几句。

自那以后，真田也没有意识到，他开始积极参加所有的宴会，明明是觉得无聊的事情，他却乐此不彼。 

大部分时间都会遇到幸村，毕竟两家都是有头有脸的家庭，幸村又是长男。

真田知道自己并不擅长社交，与幸村见面时，更多时间是他在听幸村说话。 

对幸村一见钟情，这样的感情直到很久之后真田才认清，但他经过认真思考，决定将这份感情压在心底，不让任何人知道。 

尤其是，当真田意识到自己喜欢一个男人，喜欢幸村，他却看到了挽着这个男人手臂的女伴。幸村微笑着向别人介绍，这个女伴是他的女朋友。 

真田迅速掐断多余的想法。 

能看他几眼就够了，真田想，本来怀着的心情就难以启齿，过分表露出来，如果大家都知道了，那情况可不妙。

就这样，四年的时间过去，两人的关系还停留在认识，或者说点头之交。连朋友都不算吧，真田觉得，除了在宴会上聊聊天，两人从未单独的长时间相处，甚至与同龄人一起出去玩的机会都没有。 

大学毕业后，真田忙着司法考试；司考通过后，真田又忙着去法务省的研修所进修，为了当检察官做准备。 

让自己忙起来，可以少去想他。 

但是，偶尔能够在宴会上见一面，看到幸村精市，并与他浅浅的聊几句，对他来说是一种奖励，真田维持着这样的平衡。 

直到平衡被打破。 

2\. 

那是樱花盛开的时节，真田代表家族参加一个温泉酒店的预开业 party。

酒店在富士山脚下，是幸村家收购的一个新项目，重新修缮优化后，幸村家先宴请了一些贵宾庆祝。 听说这个项目是幸村主导的，在宴会上看到他游刃有余的样子，真田的心情也跟着愉悦起来，于是多喝了些酒。

酒喝多了有些上头，晕乎乎的真田没有按照往常的作息计划睡觉，而是在榻榻米上打坐。直到快午夜了，才稍微清醒了些，真田看月色很美，于是他决定散散步再休息。 

走在院内，是春天的味道。

月光照着樱花树，尽管夜里无风，花瓣依然飘飘落下，锦鲤池的鱼儿也安静下来，蜿蜒的小路旁，各种花儿已然盛开，配合暧昧的路灯，与白天看到的景色相比，别有一番风味。 

真田内心再一次赞赏幸村。

不知不觉他走到了公共浴池。宾客们都有属于自己的私汤，真田也一样。不过他觉得，不如在公共浴池泡一会儿再回去，反正也没什么人。 

女汤那边的灯已经关了，男汤这边倒还亮着。估计有工作人员在，真田想。

待冲完澡做好准备，真田拉开汤池的拉门，发现幸村精市居然站在门口。

两人隔着不到一米的距离。

3\. 

拉门的两侧，站着真田和幸村，两人离的不远。

而且，彼此都赤身裸体。 

刚冲澡完的真田，身上还有沐浴乳的香气，而幸村因为在汤池里泡了十几分钟，身上泛起了淡淡的粉红色。

幸村怔怔地看着真田，随后露出了些惊讶，微笑着说道：“是真田君啊。”

真田看到幸村赤裸的样子，有些羞涩，侧着头说道：“没想到幸村君也在这里。”

幸村继续说道：“这边公共浴池的温泉不比私汤差，你快进去吧。我刚泡了一会儿，现在去拿些水，真田君想喝点什么？”

真田没有看幸村的眼睛：“什么都可以。”

幸村说道：“好，那我拿些花茶来。” 说完他从真田身边走过，两人的身体出现一次小小的触碰。

当内心对那个人特别在意时，再普通的行为都会影响情绪。真田突然很想离开，但是又怕这样做过于失礼，于是他深吸一口气，先进了汤池。 

将身体埋进水里，只露出脑袋，真田闭上眼睛。 

幸村很快就回来了。

见真田坐在池子靠里的位置闭目养神，他没有说话，先将真田的那瓶花茶放在池边，而后拧开自己的那瓶，“咕咚咕咚”灌一大口，接着弯下身子，将自己的那瓶花茶也放在池边。 

真田听到幸村回来的声音，他睁开眼睛，看到的就是幸村弯下身体的样子，紧实的臀部正对准他的脸，真田赶忙又闭上眼睛。 

看到的画面深深地刻在脑海里，即使闭上眼睛仍然浮现，挥之不去。 

夜深了。

两人在月光下都没有说话。除了幸村时不时用手划着温泉水，那种声音的撩拨让真田越来越焦躁。 

“幸村君，”真田突然睁开眼，开口说道：“你女朋友呢？”

幸村没想到真田会问这个问题，淡淡地说道：“分手了，她很快要演艺出道，自然恢复单身更好。”

“抱歉。”

“没什么好抱歉的，本来不过是一场交易。”

真田有些意外，但也没有过多的评论。 

“真田君呢？在和什么样的人交往？还是说，等家里安排相亲？” 幸村就着这个话题反问真田。

“我…… 没有想这些事，现在很忙。”真田有些生硬地回复着。 

“听你兄长说过，真田君已经通过司法考试了，现在在研修所，接下来要做检察官。”

“是。” 真田认真回答道，“那幸村君呢，接下来要继承家业吧？”

“我？ 长辈们都很有干劲，还轮不到我。”幸村说的轻描淡写，他顺手拿起木勺，舀起温泉水浇在脖子上，水顺着脖子流下，流到胸前，水珠流过 ru 头，受到刺激的 ru 头挺立了起来，在月光下看的清晰。

真田忙闭上眼，又是一阵安静。 

4\. 

幸村看着真田，闭着眼睛皱着眉头，汗水沿着脸庞缓缓滑下。

于是他叹了一口气，说道：“真田君，口渴吗？”

“不渴。”真田尽可能将声音放平缓。 

幸村没有理会真田的拒绝。 

他先站起来，转身弯着腰拿起一瓶花茶，过大的动作引起的水声让真田再次睁开眼，第二次看到幸村撅起的臀部对着自己。 

拿好了花茶，幸村向真田走去，长腿走在温泉池里发出哗哗的声响，真田看幸村拿的是他自己喝剩的那半瓶花茶，全身赤裸向自己走来，而幸村下身的那个位置，巨大的性器正昂扬挺立。 

冲击感太强了，真田猛地站了起来，自己下身的那个位置也同样硬了，早在第一次看到幸村撅起屁股时，那里就涨的难受。

越来越涨，急需要释放。 

幸村走到真田面前，没有说话，拿着那半瓶花茶递给了真田。 

真田低头看着幸村喝过的半瓶花茶，终于，伸手接过了过来。

幸村又向前迈了几步，在两人的性器抵上彼此的肌肤时，停下不动，他盯着真田的眼睛。

真田君，你会怎么做？幸村心想，是继续逃走吗？还是下定决心要我？ 

一个吻给了他答案。 

到了这一步，真田当然明白幸村的意思。肉体的本能会激发出巨大的能量，吻从轻柔到深入，从试探到浓烈，直到两人快喘不过气起来时，幸村先停了下来。 

“幸村…… 君…… ” 真田轻声说道。 

幸村没有回答他，只是蹲了下来，含住真田的性器。 

“幸…幸村！” 真田第一次感受到这样的刺激，本能地双手把住幸村的头，修长的手指插入幸村卷曲的头发里。 

幸村的舌头先在真田的 gui 头处打转，时不时发出啧啧的声音，偶尔还尝试用舌尖挑逗锁眼。真田用极大的意志力强迫自己不要发出声音，可断断续续的呻吟声和嘶吼声还是不受控制。

好一会儿，幸村像是玩够了那里，他的唇离开真田挺立的性器，而后抬起头，看着真田问道：“喜欢吗？”

真田喘着气，没有回答幸村。

幸村再一次含住真田的性器，这次比上次含的更深入。湿润的嘴唇包裹着又粗又长的肉棒，从慢到快，开始深入吞吐，有节奏的忽慢忽快，到最后变得越来越快。 

密集的快感让真田上头，幸村在真田要射的时候停下嘴唇的动作，他握住性器开始用手揉，另一只手抓着真田的屁股。

真田低头，看到自己粗大的性器抵着幸村俊美的脸庞，看到幸村微微张开的晶莹的嘴唇，他刚才为自己做着吞吐，真田再也忍不住，将大把大把的 jing 液喷射出来，喷到了幸村的脸上，头发上，脖子上。 

真田站在那里，大口的喘气，半瓶花茶早就不知扔到哪里去了。 

幸村看真田已经释放，他站了起来，盯着站在原地茫然喘气的真田，于是也握着早已肿涨的肉棒，开始自渎，直到自己滚烫的 jing 液喷到真田的身上。 

5\. 

自那以后，真田与幸村的关系，除了宴会上的点头寒暄，还多了一层别人不知道的肉体缠绵。

他们各有各的工作，各有各的社交圈，两人约会时，大部分时间都在做爱，幸村的大胆对真田来讲是个挑战，但这种任性恣意的刺激让真田深深着迷。 

最放肆的一次是在 KTV 的洗手间。

狭小的空间里，真田的西装铺在马桶盖上，领带虽然系的工整，裤子却半脱下，幸村的衬衫完全敞开，露出粉嫩的 ru 头和训练得当的腹肌。真田坐在那里抱着幸村，两人面对面深吻。幸村搂着真田的脖子，随着他有力的抽插而起伏。 

多亏了鬼哭狼嚎的歌声掩盖了两人破碎的呻吟和喘息，不然他们没准会被来来往往的人发现。 

肉体的和谐让真田快乐又不安。他们始终没有公开，作为朋友的关系也没有更进一步，幸村说没必要表现出关系好的样子，免得被人发现彼此是情侣，会带来不必要的麻烦，真田答应了他，于是他们就这样，保持秘密的情侣关系。 

在真田看来，幸村很忙，比自己都忙，时不时就会有电话打扰到他们无比珍贵的二人世界。

譬如有一次，两人约会去了长野。 夜间活动本来进行的好好的，幸村弯着腰撅起屁股，双手扶着床边，真田从后入抽插，可中途幸村却不得不接起一个电话。

本以为几句话就结束，偏偏始终没挂断，困在里面却不能动的真田难受极了，只能抽出来跑去浴室自己解决。

还有一次，两人在幸村的公寓约会，又是热吻又是抚摸，好不容易两人脱得干净，在真田准备进去的时候，幸村被一个电话叫走了，于是真田独留在公寓里睡了一晚，直到早上幸村都没回来。

类似的事还有很多，这让真田非常不爽。 

曾经，他以为自己的心情对幸村来说是一种困扰，所以偶尔能看到幸村，说几句话就满足了。

后来在温泉池的那个晚上，当他们彼此的 jing 液射到对方身上时，真田觉得，他们之间缔造了一种亲密关系，哪怕不能公开做情侣，但他们的肉体和心灵都只属于彼此。 

只是真田觉得，幸村总是有更重要的事，总是比自己重要。

6\. 

幸村最近确实很忙，忙到自己都没有意识到真田的不高兴。 

四年前，和真田认识不久后，敏锐的他就发现了真田对自己的感觉。 那时的幸村虽然不讨厌真田，但也没有喜欢上他，尽管幸村对真田这个人，无论形象还是性格都非常赞赏。

和真田家的关系不能太近，也不能太远，这对自己最有利。 

可总有例外，真田可以作为一个例外。于是幸村决定，如果自己没有喜欢别人，如果真田向自己告白，那他就答应与真田交往，去试着与真田相处，试着去喜欢他。 

将近四年多，真田都没有行动，幸村觉得，既然这样那算了吧。

直到温泉池那次，意外遇到了真田。 

拉开门的那一瞬间，他们赤裸相见，幸村突然有种 fall in love 的感觉。

爱情突然就来了，在自己对爱情从没有什么期待和向往的时候。 

人生有很多重要的事，回到日本以来，幸村表面上忙着读书，背地却在做要紧的事：将家族里一些见不得光的产业整合，扩大，淘汰，以及将黑的灰的彻底洗白。 

不能过于激进，也不能过于软弱，更不能过于大张旗鼓，这里面有太多的事要花费时间精力。至于爱情，可遇不可求，有或没有，对幸村来说也没那么重要。 

对真田那一瞬的感觉，幸村觉得既然来了，那就抓住好了。 

于是就有了温泉池的种种。 

之后的进展顺理成章，幸村无论对真田，还是对他们的相处都很满意。与保守又正直的真田相处的越久，幸村任性玩闹的次数越多。 

独有的，只属于两人的，无与伦比的快乐。 

7.

又是一个约会的夜晚，这次的地点在真田的公寓里。 两人洗完澡开始亲热，没过多久幸村这边又有工作要处理。 

幸村亲了亲真田的脸颊表示安慰，而后去了真田的书房，关上门并上锁。 

真田坐在床上，有些生气，于是他起身去找幸村。 

书房的门反锁着，不过对真田来说，这是自己的公寓，他当然知道钥匙在哪里。 

打开书房门，真田看到幸村站在窗边，上身披着睡衣，下身什么都没穿。 

幸村听到有人来了，他转过身，对着真田打了个手势，示意让他出去等，但真田没有理会，他走到幸村面前，一只手搂住幸村的腰，另一只手握着幸村的分身。 

来回的撸动让幸村的性器渐渐变硬变大，紧接着真田蹲下去，含住了幸村的肉棒。

双手扶着幸村的双腿，将他固定在原地，舌头一点一点挑逗，配合嘴唇的吮吸和吞吐，感受着幸村的分身更进一步的变化。 

此时，幸村还在与下属保持通话，声音仍然维持平稳，但身体的变化让他有些慌乱。幸村试着挣扎，真田却将他固定在原地。 

将肉棒深深地含进嘴里，近乎刺激到真田的喉咙，不仅如此，真田还腾出一只手，摸索到幸村的后庭，开始做扩张。 

一根，两根，到第三根手指能进去后，真田的嘴离开了幸村的分身，他站起来，迅速将幸村翻了过去，而后握着幸村的腰，按住他的后背，掏出自己早已挺立的性器准备进去。 

此时幸村再也没法装淡定了，他不得不结束了通话，扭头向真田吼道：“Sanada!”

本来有些生气的真田，此时更加生气，他愤怒的吼道：“你是不是想让电话那头的人来操你？” 真田挤了进去，继续愤懑的说道：“或者你打电话叫他来，让他看着我操你，你和他慢慢聊。”

抽插越来越快，两人都憋着气，通过这种原始又激烈的方式释放着情绪。 

激情过后，真田抽身离开回到卧室，留幸村一个人在书房。 

总有人要妥协。 

幸村叹了口气，待他回到卧室，看到真田侧身躺在床上，于是幸村挨着真田躺下，搂着真田的腰说道：“抱歉。要不接下来，我们住在一起吧。”

过了好一会儿，幸村才听到真田闷闷的说了声：“嗯。”

FIN


End file.
